Super Saiyan 2
or (Legendary version) |similar = Super Perfect Bio-Android }} Super Saiyan 2 (超サイヤ人 ツー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū) is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Gohan is the first person to attain the form in the manga and the anime, and he uses it while fighting against Cell in the Cell Games. Goku and Vegeta soon follow, with Goku training to achieve it in the Other World and Vegeta training on Earth. The form was originally known as Super Saiyan Grade V.Trunks Anime Comics, 1993 Overview The Super Saiyan 2 form In order to achieve this transformation, the Saiyan must first gain a large quantity of energy (usually by training), far beyond that required for the first Super Saiyan form. Once enough energy is acquired, the Saiyan must experience a powerful emotional upheaval, much like the Super Saiyan transformation, but to a greater extent. Because of the intense emotion required to initiate the transformation, any mastery of the Super Saiyan state and mental stability attained therein is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to master the personality adaptations to an even higher degree. Even the gentle, polite Gohan became a hotheaded, merciless fighter after transforming, opting to torture Cell rather than kill him, despite Goku's pleas. The power output emitted by this form is greatly increased as well, as it doubles the strength of the regular Super Saiyan transformation.[http://www.kanzentai.com/bp.php?id=guide ']Daizenshuu Battle Power Guide''Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide: Story Volume'', pages 62-63, 2009 Appearance The golden hair brought on by the original transformation becomes longer and rigid and stands up even more. Some users like Gohan, Goku, Vegito and Bardock lose a few strands of hair. Increased energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance rather than smooth or flowing. Because the energy output and radiation is higher than that of a Super Saiyan, the aura pulses at a higher frequency. Muscle mass is barely increased, but energy output is multiplied manifold; such that greater amounts of the Saiyan's increased energy reserves can be used at once for much more powerful energy attacks without the onset of exhaustion later. Even speed is increased proportionally, unlike the Super Saiyan Third Grade state which causes the muscle mass to swell to the point of impeding the user. Another notable feature of the form seen in pictures from the manga, some scenes of the show, and almost all Dragon Ball Z video games is the electrical aura; many electrical sparks (normally blue, but gold in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes) constantly surround the body, especially when charging up. However, they are not always present (especially in the anime; Gohan and Vegeta lack the trait completely in some episodes) and may sometimes appear on a charging Super Saiyan (such as Vegito) causing some viewers to mistake the regular Super Saiyan form for a Super Saiyan 2. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Gogeta's Super Saiyan 2 is remarkably different from his Super Saiyan form, the hair grows more spiky and slightly longer, making it very easy to tell the difference between both forms, while Vegito's Super Saiyan 2 has the same visual looking of young Gohan. Super Saiyan 2 of adult Gotenks is just more spiky as well as Xeno Trunks. Bardock's version of the form is the most worth of noting, as he has the hair of a regular Super Saiyan, however, it was corrected for Xeno Bardock, having two side bangs with a middle one longer. Usage and power The Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as regular Super Saiyan, so the form multiplies the Saiyan's base power by 100x times its normal amount. According to Goku, Gohan technically first transformed into this form during their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This scene was shown in a filler flashback in the anime, and it is shown that Gohan was too exhausted to maintain the form when he first transformed.Dragon Ball Z episode 187, "Cell's Break Down" This is the reason why Goku knew about this power before Gohan transformed into it during his fight with Cell. The first time the Super Saiyan 2 form was fully achieved and maintained by Gohan occurred after he witnessed the Cell Juniors' attack on the Z Fighters and Android 16's death at the hands of Perfect Cell. The power of the Super Saiyan 2 form skyrockets far beyond the power of the Super Saiyan, grade two of Super Saiyan, and grade three of Super Saiyan. Perfect Cell and Bojack, who could both easily dominate those in the Super Saiyan Second Grade forms and were stronger than Super Saiyan Full Powers even without accessing their full strength, were easily slaughtered by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. In addition, when Perfect Cell produced seven Cell Jrs., each of the Z-Fighters were unable to fight evenly with even one of them (including Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks, but the former was exhausted from his previous fight with Perfect Cell himself). However, when Gohan fought the Cell Juniors in his Super Saiyan 2 form, he killed all of them effortlessly on his own with simple, single blows while also being unaffected by their most powerful attacks. Gohan proceeded to fight and severely injure Perfect Cell with just two punches, even after the android unleashed his full power. However, in a Kamehameha struggle against Super Perfect Cell, Gohan had a very hard time due to having his left arm broken by Super Perfect Cell's attack when he defended Vegeta after he attacked the Android to try to avenge his son's death (a blast which was stated to reduce Gohan's power output to less than half its normal amount), with the manga also implying that Cell did not put his full power into the blast when he injured him. It was only a little help from Goku and Vegeta that Gohan needed to summon enough power to destroy Super Perfect Cell. Seven years after the Cell Games, Gohan briefly changed into Super Saiyan 2 while Spopovich was viciously beating up Videl. Later, he demonstrated the Super Saiyan 2 transformation to Kibito at the World Martial Arts Tournament and, according to Daizenshuu 7, reused the form to fight against Dabura. However, Vegeta mentioned that Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form was now much weaker than when he fought Perfect Cell due to his lack of training. Following the events leading up to Majin Buu's revival, Goku and Vegeta (after becoming a Majin by Babidi's spell) fought evenly matched in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. The power of Majin Buu is shown to far surpass the power of the Super Saiyan 2 form; Vegeta inflicted little damage to the monster, and even after he expelled all of his energy at once in a devastating suicidal explosion, Majin Buu managed to fully regenerate after some time. During the fight with Kid Buu on the Sacred Kai Planet, Goku and Vegeta battled using the Super Saiyan 2 form for a short time. This occurred only in the anime, as Goku went straight to Super Saiyan 3 in the manga, stating that he would have no chance if he did not use his full strength. It is stated in Daizenshuu 7 that Gotenks can theoretically transform into Super Saiyan 2. Due to bypassing Super Saiyan 2 when transforming from a Super Saiyan into Super Saiyan 3, his Super Saiyan 2 form is never fully revealed in the manga/anime, but it is still seen for a briefly moment and remains unused. Adult Gotenks is playable as Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Goku briefly transforms into Super Saiyan 2 but does not fight while in this form. However, in Dragon Ball Super, he indeed utilizes this form but is totally outmatched. None of his punches can hit Beerus, much to Goku's surprise. Then he is forced to ascend to Super Saiyan 3. After seeing his wife being hit by Beerus, Vegeta becomes an outraged Super Saiyan 2 in both the movie and Dragon Ball Super (although the lightnings were only present in the anime version). In the anime, Vegeta's fight against Beerus was prolonged, at first, Beerus was able to block all the punches and retaliates them with a single one in Vegeta's cheek, which makes him rotates really fast, but Vegeta surprises him with a double handed punch, sending Beerus up above the ship. Vegeta then appears in the midair and yet again hit Beerus, sending the God of Destruction straight to the ocean, opening it. Vegeta can hold his own at this moment and starts shooting Ki energies at Beerus, creating a smokescreen. From it, Vegeta reappears close to Beerus and launches his Galick Gun, but Beerus blocks it without taking any damage. Unfortunately for Vegeta, this was all he could do and thus was defeated with a single slap in the chin, but unlike the movie version, Vegeta does not get knocked unconscious. During the Future Trunks Saga when Goku faces off with Future Trunks, Trunks is revealed to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku later says Future Trunks is much stronger than he was before, although it is not revealed when Future Trunks achieved this form. By the time of Dragon Ball GT, the Super Saiyan 2 form has been majorly outclassed by Super Saiyan 3 and the new Super Saiyan level, Super Saiyan 4. Goku appears to briefly use the form as a kid in combat only once, to deflect an attack from Meta-Rilldo. When Goku appears on the battlefield to fight Super 17, he fights in the first level Super Saiyan state before using the Super Saiyan 4 form without any usage of either the Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3 levels. In Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta and Gohan both appear to briefly use the Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan seems to use it during the battle with Super 17, as his hairstyle changes to match that of a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta also seems to briefly power up into a Super Saiyan 2 just before the end of his fight with Super 17, though he never gets a chance to fight in the form, the reason for this is that when Vegeta is a Super Saiyan and gets back up after being knocked down by Super 17, the transformation sound effect is heard, indicating that he had once again transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta also appears to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 in his final attempt to defeat Omega Shenron. Additionally, it is implied that when Baby Vegeta transforms into Super Baby Vegeta, he is in the Super Saiyan 2 form. Film appearances The Super Saiyan 2 form makes its first movie appearance in the film Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, where the Z Fighters struggle to combat Bojack and his henchmen. After being saved from Bojack by Goku (who used Instant Transmission to teleport from the Other World to Earth) and hearing his father's words of encouragement, Gohan taps into his Super Saiyan 2 powers and defeats Bojack and his henchmen in a matter of minutes. Gohan also uses this form to battle Broly when the latter reappears in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Despite putting up a far better fight than he did previously, Gohan is outstripped by the Legendary Super Saiyan's massive power. However, this is partially because of Gohan's lack of training that made him noticeably weaker up to that point, and since Broly survived being impaled in the stomach by Goku's punch in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's power most likely increased due to achieving a zenkai after recovering from near-death, as all beings with Saiyan genetics undergo when in the same predicament. Though, to Gohan's credit, one of his strikes was powerful enough to catch Broly off-guard (whereas nobody in Broly's first appearance could damage him in the least), as Broly is knocked back when kneed in the face by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. The Super Saiyan 2 form is also used by Goku and Vegeta in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, against Janemba and Hirudegarn respectively. However, in both of the movies, either the Fusion Dance or the Super Saiyan 3 form is used to kill the main enemy. The form appears again in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, with Goku showing it to the God of Destruction Beerus on King Kai's planet along with the other Super Saiyan forms after the latter asked if Goku knew something about the Super Saiyan God. Video game appearances The form is playable for Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta in several ''Dragon Ball Z'' video games. In the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, this form is named '''Super Saiyan Rage. This was changed in its sequel, in which Gohan states it to be a form "far beyond that of Super Saiyan" and Goku labels it "what you could call a Super Saiyan 2". It is however not playable in a different fashion like in the previous game, whereas Super Saiyan 3 is. Vegeta is playable as a Super Saiyan 2 in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Future Trunks is given the Super Saiyan 2 form even though he never took that form in the manga. The form is virtually no different to his previous form in the game in terms of looks and techniques. This might be a mistake made by the game developer that remained in the game since Budokai 2, originally has his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form instead of Super Saiyan 2 in the first game of the ''Budokai'' series. However in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Heroes, he attained it during the fourth mission of the God Mission series. His hair straightens up and becomes more spikier compared to his regular Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan also achieves Super Saiyan 2 during the events of game's story which is a what-if scenario about Majin Buu being released in Future Trunks' timeline. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the form can also be used by a Saiyan Future Warrior. The form drains energy noticeably faster than the normal form, and slightly raises attack power more than Super Saiyan. Vegeta has an alternatively named version called "Super Vegeta 2", which focuses on raising the power of ki blasts. In the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, some other characters can reach and are playable as the Super Saiyan 2 form. Beginning in January 2014 with Bardock was added. In March 2014, adult Gotenks was presented. In May 2014, Vegito appeared followed by Gogeta in July 2014. While not confirmed if Vegeta used this form during the Dragon Ball GT series, he attains it in since September 2012. In September 2015, Xeno Trunks debuted. 11427040_1453869608257768_3344294977330098950_n.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Bardock card for Dragon Ball Heroes img_card01 (1).png|Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta card for Dragon Ball Heroes $_57_(14).JPG|Super Saiyan 2 Vegito card for Dragon Ball Heroes Hj362.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 adult Gotenks card for Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Goku (GT) has all his Super Saiyan transformations with the exception of the Super Saiyan 2 form. Also, in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Goku and Vegeta's GT versions have all their Super Saiyan transformations apart from Super Saiyan 2. *In the FUNimation dub of the episode "Super Saiyan 3?!", Goku says that Super Saiyan 2 is also known as Ascended Saiyan. However, this should not be confused with the Super Saiyan Second Grade, which is a branch of the Super Saiyan level. *Across the anime and video-game media, characters who ocassionally transform into Super Saiyan 2 are portrayed with Super Saiyan hair hairstyle, with the addition of sparks. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer de Fase 2 es:Super Saiyajin 2 ru:Супер Сайян 2 pt-br:Super Saiyajin 2 Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations